Everything For You
by Aoi-sama
Summary: Wess arrives to the after life. Does he find what he always imagined? Find out. Please review


Everything for you…

He awoke with his face to the ground, it smelled like fresh country grass.

**_Am I dead?_** He thought to himself as he revised his body for any wounds.

Rising to his feet he concluded that any wounds he had were gone, meaning only one thing.

**_I died…_** All thoughts trailed off when he realized where he was.

His memory transported to him to his last moment, he lay dying on the ground. Illyria took him into her lap and asked in her tone, **_"do you want me to lie to you now?" _**How funny Fred was with him when he died, it was sick because it was not her.

Wess stood in the middle of a country field surrounded by trees, hills and a cottage. Immediately he knew this was not earth, the sky was lit all on its own. The sun was no where to be found, yet he felt no fear this obviously wasn't hell.

**_What kind of a place have I been put in, this has to be some kind of mistake or joke for that matter. _**

Sadness covered his face; he had hoped to meet with Fred in the after life. His death was not a complete accident he wanted her enough to die. He began to walk towards the cottage; perhaps a magical creature lived in this strange "heaven" and could help him reach Fred where ever she was. As he approached the house he heard a familiar laugh, it was distant but froze him in his tracks. **_Winifred?_** Like a mad man he turned in every direction trying to pin point where it came from. Finally he heard it stronger behind the cottage, he ran as fast as he could. All the way in the back after the forest was a stream gentle and beautiful a large rock sat smack in the middle of it. He looked above and he could swear it was a cruel joke. She sat beautiful as always, legs dangling and a bright smile.

**_Took you long enough Mr._** She giggled a bit and slid down into the water.

She slowly made her way across the water to him. Wess fell to his knees covered his face with his hands and began to cry like a small boy. Fred walked quicker to him with a now worried expression on her face.

**_What's wrong?_** She asked with complete concern.

**_I can not believe it's you Fred._** Wess managed to say between tears.

**_I thought I would never see you again._**

Fred bent down and hugged him with all her might. Wess quickly hugged her back, maybe once the whole universe wasn't against and maybe once he got to be with the one he loved for all eternity.

**_Are you better now?_** Fred whispered in his ear.

**_Yes, sorry probably not what you expected._** Wess wiped his face and felt quite embarrassed with the whole thing.

Trying to change the subject Wess asked the most obvious question.

**_Where are we?_** His question was of no surprise to Fred.

**_Well…I'm not quite sure, but I can tell you that we are alone and we can't go past the larger hills. _**Fred took a deep breath and continued. **_But I have a theory, I read in an ancient book about different heavens sometimes created for certain people who have suffered because of the greater powers. I really believe they made this place for us because of the circumstances of our deaths and how we sacrificed our own mortality over and over. Honestly it looks like the place I always dreamed of living in when everything was over._**

Wess touched Fred's face and slowly brought her in for a kiss. He always knew from the instant he met her that they were made for each other, soul mates. Joy filled every inch of his body. Slowly he pulled away and examined every single inch, once again he couldn't believe how incredibly beautiful she was. Not in his wildest dreams could he have imagined such a pure body like hers dying because of a filthy demon.

Fred looked at Wess with a smile that could block the sun out. Suddenly she stood and extended her hand to him.

**_Come on, I want to show you something._** Without any hesitation he took her hand and followed her.

Slowly the sky turned dark; ironically no sun existed but stars where abundant all over.

**_Isn't it amazing!_** Fred lay down in the grass and contemplated the "sky". Millions of fallings stars every where.

**_It is._** Wess replied following her lead. What I can't understand is why no sun exists.

**_Who cares?_** She laughed a little. **_Who needs heat but stars should always exist just to be looked at._**

Wess turned to his side to look at Fred, she did the same and they where eye to eye. Serious expression but full of love.

**_I don't care if no sun, stars or anything exists in the sky, or if nothing but emptiness was around just as long as I could be with you._** With that he came close and breathed in her sent. This was better than being alive 100 times over.

Fred closed her eyes and spoke softly. **_Worry not we will be together…Forever._**

They lay in that grass in that heaven created just for them. No pain, no sadness, or anything at all similar. Just pure unaltered bliss.

The End…just for us never for them.


End file.
